Secrecy of Romance
by sandilsaan
Summary: Ten years have passed since the fall of Fire Lord Ozai. Katara is beginning to feel trapped in her engagement to the always absent Aang while her brother and close friends are all getting married and having children. It's been five years since she's seen Fire Lord Zuko and neither of them expected what was going to happen when they are reunited.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Hi everyone I just wanted to briefly tell you that this is a Zutara story that takes place ten years after Sozin's comet, making the main character's ages; Katara- 24, Zuko- 26, Aang- 22, Toph- 22, Sokka- 25, Suki-24. I will be actively adding chapters. I appreciate favorites and follower and reviews so don't hesitate to leave one. :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Aunt Katara?"

"Yes dear?"

"When is mommy going to be home?"

Katara heaved a sigh at this question, one she asked herself often as well. Katara looked down into the dark brown eyes that flickered with longing. This little child resembled her mother so much with her short black hair and the ferocity of an earth bender. "Toph should be home for the reunion in a few more months honey. Mommy is really busy with Uncle Aang rebuilding the western air temple. Don't you remember when she was called away to do the important work someone like her can only do? She's helping people who need it." Katara spoke of the most positive view on the situation with a small reassuring smile, reassurance for this young child and herself.

"That's what _everyone_ says." She sighed back with an eye roll and a pouty lip.

"That is because it is the answer honey, go play with your cousins. Aunt Katara has some things to take care of. Okay?" Katara said and squatted down to eye level with the distressed child and put a comforting hand on her small shoulders.

"Yea, okay." The child gave a quick hug to Katara and skipped off. Katara walked to the door and shut it. Paused for a moment and walked to her bed and reached for her night stand drawers and pulled a small stack of papers. Letters from Aang. Often times when she was missing her fiancée she would reread the letters he had been sending her when he was off doing his avatar thing. It had been ten years since the overthrowing of the corruption in the fire nation, so much has happened since then…

Katara retrieved the small book she kept under the pile of letters, where she recorded major events in their life since then so those moments would never be forgotten, Katara has always been a little sentimental. She flipped it open and rested on her pillows and began to read the pages she's filled with memories.

_Overthrowing of Fire Lord Ozai_

_ Crowning of Fire Lord Zuko_

_ Rebirth of Ba Sing Se_

_ Katara, Sokka and Suki moved to Ba Sing Se_

_ Rebuilding of Northern Air Temple_

_ Engagement of Sokka and Suki_

_ Engagement of Zuko and Mai_

_ Rebuilding of Southern Water Tribe_

_ Birth of Maya to Sokka and Suki_

_ Sokka and Suki move to Southern Water Tribe to open a combat training school_

_ Waterbending School Southern Water Tribe_

_ Engagement of Toph and Shoji_

_ Marriage of Sokka and Suki_

_ Aang visited King Bumi in Omashu_

_ Marriage of Zuko and Mai_

_ Group vacation to Ember Island – 5 Year anniversary of Sozin's Comet_

_ Engagment of Aang and Katara at Ember Island 3_

_ Marriage of Toph and Shoji_

_ Birth of Naomi to Toph and Shoji _

_Birth of Izumi to Sokka and Suki _

_ Toph moved back home with Shoji and Naomi_

_ Toph leaves to travel with Aang_

_Shoji and Naomi moved to Ba Sing Se_

Since then Katara has forgotten to record memories in the book, but to her it seems nothing has changed from the entry two years ago. Maya is now 8 and attending regular school and combat school in the Southern Water Tribe, and her younger brother Izumi is now 3, Katara doesn't see Sokka and Suki much anymore besides on holidays, but knows they are doing good and have a happy life and marriage. Toph met Shoji in the Fire Nation during the clean up and they hit it off, they have been married for five years now and have the young 4-year-old girl Naomi who is growing into quite the earth bending protégé like her mother. Toph travels with Aang on his missions and avatar business and Shoji works as a royal guard for the Earth king in Ba Sing Se. Katara doesn't hear much in the way of Zuko anymore; he has been very busy in the past ten years rebuilding the Fire Nation. Katara was shocked to hear of the engagement between him and Mai considering they break up and get back together day and night. She hadn't seen Zuko since their reunion on Ember Island.

Life was beginning to slow down on Katara with Aang gone 10 months out of the year and her close friends she considers her family are getting married and having children. She babysits Naomi and Izumi and teaches the history of the southern water tribes to children in the schools in Ba Sing Se occasionally.

Katara wants nothing more than to get married and have a family of her own. To be a mother, and a wife, she dreamed of it every night waiting for her fiancée to come home and give that life to her. As of late her life has been spent sitting in her home waiting for a letter or the return of her distant lover.

"I miss you…" Katara whispered to her letters from Aang and put them and the journal back into her night stand drawer. "I need a bath…" She murmured to herself and walked away into her bathroom to relax and freshen up.


	2. Chapter 2: Opportunity in Disappointment

"Miss Katara?" Soft knocks come from the door. Katara slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the window to find it was late morning, she had slept longer than usual, something she typically never did. She hastily sat up and wrapped a robe around her self and walked over to her door.

"Good morning." Katara greeted the servant as she slid the door open.

"Hardly morning anymore miss." The servant chuckled with a polite smile and Katara chuckled with her, but felt slight shame for wasting her morning in bed. "You have received a letter this morning, ma'am." She went on and presented the letter to Katara.

"That's great news-" She began excitedly, but her smile soon faded when she noticed the fire nation seal on the letter. It wasn't from Aang this time.

"Something wrong miss?" The woman asked carefully.

"Oh, no. Sorry I just-" Katara hesitated, no need to pour her heart out to this woman, it's not her burden to bare. "Nothing!" Katara plastered on a perfect fake smile. "Thank you for bringing this up to me." She politely added.

"Can I prepare you some breakfast ma'am? Some tea maybe?"

"Uhm, no. I think I'm going to go out for some lunch today. Thank you." Katara smiled one last time and shut the door as the servant bowed her head. She walked over to her bed and sat down, looking over the envelope with the fire nation seal upon it. "Must be from Zuko?" She pondered out loud and broke the seal with her finger.

_'Dear Miss Katara,_

_I am sending this letter to ask you to come present waterbending skills and speak on the history of the Southern Water Tribe in our academy here in the Fire Nation. It would be our honor to have a guest as noble as yourself. _

_-Professor Sanako of the Fire Nation Academy of Learning'_

Not exactly what she was looking for, but good news nonetheless. Katara always loved to teach children about waterbending and her homelands, she felt it was her duty to help the legend of the original Southern Water Tribe to live on through her bending and her stories. A small part of her sunk when she saw the letter wasn't from Fire Lord Zuko. A small part she couldn't connect with and make that sad feeling go away.

The feeling was soon forgotten when the preparations for her trip to the fire nation had to begin. She wasted no time in the opportunity to get out of her lonesome house and do something productive for herself, get her mind off of Aang being gone for so long.

"Shoji?" Katara turned the corner into the sitting room on the lower level of the large house their families shared in upper Ba Sing Se. He was sitting on the sofa with a sleeping Izumi in his lap, watching over Naomi practice earth bending in the yard outside.

"Hi Katara." He spoke kindly, noticing the bag Katara had lugged down the steps with her. "Going somewhere?" He asked curiously with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Hello, and yes. I was called for some business in the Fire Nation so I am going to be leaving soon. Any word from Toph?" Katara walked over and sat on the chair facing the sofa. She lowered her voice enough so Naomi hopefully wouldn't hear that they were speaking of her mother. Shoji smiled at hearing his wife's name.

"I received a letter from her today, it was short and to the point, but you know how Toph is." He chuckled. Katara's heart sunk when she heard that Shoji has received word from Toph and nothing yet from Aang. She wondered sadly to herself what could possibly be taking Aang so long to send a letter.

"They're doing good over there. She says they will be home for long weekend in about two months then they will be going back, but they will for sure be back for the big reunion on Ember Island this year." Shoji smiled brightly, he was so proud of Toph that the distance didn't bother him so much, but Katara ached inside to have Aang home, for good. She wanted what Toph had given Shoji before leaving, a marriage and two beautiful children.

"That is great news, Shoji." Katara plastered on her fake smile again and walked over to give Izumi and quick kiss and a quick hug for Shoji. "I can't imagine that I will be there for long, and I know you got it on a handle here."

"Safe travels. See you soon." Shoji gave a wave as Katara picked up her bag and made her way out the door.

The air felt fresher and full of more promise then the dingy air in the house, the sun warmed Katara to the core and small goose bumps crawled up her back and a smile crept onto her face. She let out a laugh of relief and joy to be out and doing something again, this was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day in Fire Nation

KATARA'S POINT OF VIEW-

The trip lasted two short days and then I arrived in the Fire Nation Capital with welcoming arms, I was given a nice place to stay in the upper district and was escorted to the academy to meet with the professors and a class of students that day to give my presentation on the Southern Water Tribe and waterbending. By the end of my first lesson at the academy I was wiped out and made my way back to my temporary home to relax a bit.

The Fire Nation capital has come a long way in the last ten years, there is a different vibe surrounding the city and filling the streets. Everywhere I look I se smiles on the faces of the people in streets. It has been close to five years since I've been here; and it's a whole new world.

The sense freedom I felt two days ago leaving my home in Ba Sing Se has quickly worn away, now being replaced my loneliness. Travelling alone and stay alone helped me realize that I have been centering my life entirely on Aang, waiting for him and following in his avatar footsteps. I do love him dearly, but I had no idea I was losing myself in being the fiancée of the always-busy avatar Aang. Being here in the Fire Nation Capital, on my own journey, has ever so slightly cracked open an old door I once went through a lot, adventure. The only difference is this time, I am alone, and can make my own decisions.

"Decision number one- nap." I laughed out loud to myself and flopped down on the futon and curled up to take a quick nap before going out to find somewhere to eat.

I came to slowly and very well rested. I looked out the window in the bedroom; there was a little sunlight left, perfect time for dinner. I stretch my arms and stood up, looked around at the dark brown walls and floors with a smile. This place wasn't home but it sure felt as comforting as one.

I brushed my hair and walked out onto the street. Just now realizing I have no idea where to go, I haven't been in this city in close to five years and it was only to pick up Zuko and Mai before going to Ember Island. "Oh no." I whispered to myself, not yet lost but already worried. I opted to take a right toward the city center and started walking, people watching and looking for any signs indicating food.

"Excuse me?" I noticed an elderly lady sitting in a chair outside of a small home on the side of the road.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm not from around here, where can I find somewhere to eat?"

"I can tell by your Earth Kingdom outfit you are not from around here my dear but the worry in your voice certainly confirms that." She laughed loudly. "Why don't you come inside my grandchildren are making dinner right now and it is our pleasure to welcome any new comers into this wonderful city. What do you say dear?" She offered very kindly, I could hardly contain my smile from the generosity of this woman, there is no way I could say no to such an offer.

"That is very kind of you, I would very much appreciate that." I bowed my head slightly and followed the elderly woman inside her home. Inside were two small children and a younger man and woman, presumably the elderly woman's grandkids and their parents. The room smelled of rice, squid and fresh bread, my stomach began to growl.

"Dinner is ready."

"I brought a guest to eat with us, poor girl was lost looking for a place to find food." The elderly lady explained and the family chuckled when my face turned bright red. I wasn't lost… just asking for directions. "So tell us, what brings you to the Fire Nation Capital?"

"I'm here to teach at the Academy for a few days." I responded after swallowing a delicious piece of cooked squid. "I'm from Ba Sing Se."

"Oh Akane and Yui go to the Academy, what are you here to teach?" The woman asked and gestured to the two children.

"Uhh I'm presenting the histories of the Southern Water Tribes and demonstrating waterbending." I said with a bit of hesitation, I didn't want to draw attention at all; last thing I wanted to do was come into this woman's home and make the show all about myself. The looks on their faces were impressed and a little shocked, but nothing too outrageous.

"Now you certainly cannot be Katara of the Water Tribe? Wife of Avatar Aang?" The elderly woman asked.

"Fiancée. Just fiancée right now." I corrected and let out an awkward laugh and quickly piled rice and squid into my mouth. This is humiliating; I just wanted to get something to eat. Incognito.

The remainder of the dinner was filled with few stories about the past adventures before the overthrow of Fire Lord Ozai, and mostly questions about Avatar Aang. How is he doing, when will you two be married, are you going to have children, where is he now, why aren't you with him, why isn't he with you? So many questions that I don't even know the answer to yet. They were a polite and respect family, and I appreciate the good food they offered me, but I was ready to go when the meal was over.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I got back to my place and shut the door and took off my shoes. I walked over the sofa and sat down and sunk in the comfortable material. Above the fireplace mantel was a hanging picture I hadn't noticed yet. It was a drawing of Fire Lord Zuko. I stood up and walked over till my face was parallel with his drawn one. I froze there; memories of being imprisoned in Ba Sing Se with him over ten years ago came flooding back to me. That was the first time I connected with him, and touched his scar. Intimately.

"Zuko."


	4. Chapter 4: Summoned

KATARA'S POINT OF VIEW

I woke abruptly from my deep sleep to knocks on my front door. I quickly got out of bed, into my robe and a hustled to the door and opened it ask more knocks began. A crowd of three people stood behind the door, full smiles as they bowed slightly. "Good morning Miss Katara." The woman in front said, I stood aside and gestured them into the house. "I hope you slept well on your first night in our lovely city."

"Very well, thank you." I said and smiled slightly; I wish I were still sleeping.

"We have brought you breakfast, fresh clothes and I'm here to inform you that an escort will be here in an hour to pick you up and bring you to the Academy, at the end of the day you will be escorted back here to freshen up." She explained while one of the others set up a wonderful smelling meal on a tray in front of my sofa and the other rushed to my bedroom to talk my old clothes to be cleaned and provided me with the new ones.

"Freshen up? For what?" I questioned.

"You have been summoned for an audience of Fire Lord Zuko this evening for dinner." She explained with a smile. "An honor surely." She added and I was mentally glaring at her, who does she think I am? I've travelled the world with Zuko, were friends, not business partners.

"I am honored." I spoke through my fake smile, just willing the three to leave my home, which they did immediately when they were done making their preparations. "Goodbye now." I gritted through my teeth once more and waved as they rode away, and slammed the door as soon as they were out of sight.

I quickly ate the food, did my hair and put on the new Fire Nation outfit that was provided for me.

My day was spent teaching three different groups of children the histories and demonstrating waterbending, but more importantly my day was spent keeping the thought of seeing Zuko override my mine. How did he find out I was in the city? What will he look like now? Will Mai be there? I tried not the think about seeing him and Mai together; none of us really liked her. Those two have broken up and gotten back together more times than we can count together because of constant arguing and fighting over the stupidest things. They are both to hotheaded to be in a relationship together, let alone be married. I can't imagine how broken their marriage must me.

Or maybe they're incredibly happy together.

The thought weighed heavily on my mind the remainder of the day.

When I returned home mid afternoon there was a envelope waiting on my table in front of the sofa, instantly I thought it was a letter from Aang but I don't even think he knew I was in the Fire Nation, unless Shoji told Toph and Toph told him. I opened up the letter.

"Aang!" Oh it'd been so long since I've heard from him my heart was pounding as I began reading the words he wrote to me.

_My dear Katara,_

_ Sorry it has been close to a month since I have sent a letter, I've been very busy rebuilding this temple, meeting new people and learning so many new things. It amazes me everyday that I can travel the world a thousand times and learn something new every day. I wish you could see how beautiful it is over here, the sun is always out and the air is the perfect temperature. _

_ I hope everything is well at home. _

_ With love, _

_ Aang_

"At home…?" I wondered out loud, he must not know I am in the Fire Nation and this letter was just forwarded to me here. I didn't have the drive to sit down and write something back to him, I had to be somewhere soon.

I redid my hair and washed up; at moments I asked myself if I was trying too hard to look good, it just was Zuko. We've seen each other at our worst; I don't need to get dressed up. But yet I found myself needing to make myself the most presentable possible. The letter from Aang was dragging my spirits down, I couldn't put my finger on it but hearing from him didn't make me as happy as it should have. Maybe it's because I haven't seen him in such a long time.

I looked at myself one more time in the mirror in my bedroom and my heart fluttered with nervousness for a second. I forced myself to breath deeply and regain composure. Right on queue I heard a knock on my front door, my ride to the palace.

"Oh no. Oh no. You're all right. Its just Zuko." I whispered to myself and inhaled deeply. "Just Zuko." Inhaled deeply again, I was all right. The ever calm and composed Katara, I can handle anything. Little dinner and talk with Fire Lord Zuko, no big deal. I chuckled a bit and made my way out and into the carriage. I did everything in my power to not think about where I was going. I stared intently out the carriage windows and examined everything, took every little sight in that I could possibly see.

Carriage rides are a lot shorter when your mind is busy; I arrived at the palace in what seemed like two seconds. The door was opened for me and I hesitated for a moment. He gestured me out when he saw I was hesitating and I complied, stepping out of the carriage, out in front of the grand Fire Lord palace.

My palms began to sweat so I bended the water off of them and flicked it away, hope no one noticed that. Time to resume the deep breathing and telling myself "its just Zuko." I practiced this technique of coping while making my way up the steps and to the grand front door where two guards were waiting to open the doors for me.

As they bowed and turned to open the doors I bended every drop of sweat off my body and threw scattered it away, quick to compose myself and smile as they turned back to me.

"You may go in Miss." The guard said politely and snapped me out of my trance. I nodded my head and walked strongly into the foyer, eyes closed. I made it halfway into the foyer and I heard the doors shut behind me. I exhaled and dipped my head, the nerves were building up in my stomach. Where is he? This is humiliating! I think I'm going to pass out. Oh no, I got to get out of here, now. Panic began to take over and my heart started beating a million miles a minute.

_Footsteps. _

"Katara?"


	5. Chapter 5: Amber Eyes

KATARA'S POINT OF VIEW

That voice… so sweet and familiar, filled with wonder and curiosity, but intense and fierce all at the same time. The voice of my once enemy, who I swore I would never trust, but ended up trusting in the prisons of Ba Sing Se. The teenager who took me on a journey to find my mother's killer, a journey that helped my find myself and learn to forgive. A young man who nearly sacrificed his life to save mine in a battle against his own sister. The voice of Fire Lord Zuko, saying my name with such tenderness it caused my nerves to melt right away.

In my trance I failed to see this man run toward me. It was like gravity had disappeared and the world shone brighter when his arms wrapped around me and held me close.

"Zuko." I breathed, coming back to reality where gravity existed and the room was poorly lit. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into him, he responded by holding me tighter before letting me go. Was the reluctance I felt? A slight hesitation in releasing me from his arms?

No, I'm just over thinking things.

"You're…" He spoke. And his amber eyes met mine, eyes that glowed like fire.

I'm….? I subconsciously begged him to continue what he was saying.

"I'm glad to see you, Katara." He stepped back and bowed, ever composed with his well-hidden emotions. I coughed and tried to stand up straight, little did he know I was a hot mess right then and there, barely able to breathe let alone try to make civil conversation.

"You as well, Fire Lord Zuko." I choked out and patted my hair down, trying to look as uninterested as I possibly could.

"Lord Zuko, the meal is ready." A servant appeared out of nowhere and informed us. Due to all the excitement of what just happened, I have lost my entire appetite.

I followed Zuko through few small rooms and to a large elegant dining room with a table fit for fifty people, but only few plates were set toward the far end of the table. I couldn't tell if I was happy only few people would be joining us or if that makes me more nervous.

I was gestured to sit in a chair one person away for Zuko, I sat down without complaint and spread a cloth napkin across my lap and waited patiently.

The meal was mostly silent, mostly awkward. Half way through a brooding Mai came stomping in and took her chair next to Zuko. One rude comment after the next about how the food was too dry or distasteful, or her clothes weren't wrinkle free or her bath that day wasn't hot enough. The world was clearly out to get Mai, all day, every day. I admired Zuko out of the corner of my eye to see how he responded to sure behavior, he sat quiet and ate, I noticed a small furrow in his brow at some points, clearly he gets this same speech everyday from his lovely wife.

Mai stalked away from the table as soon as she had finished her meal, not too soon before everyone else was finished as well. Conversation was light, very, very light. Revolving around questions like any plans for he weekend, how's the weather in Ba Sing Se, how are Toph's children, and other mostly meaningless conversation.

"Walk with me, Katara?" Zuko stood from his chair and looked down on me with his burning eyes, how could I say no to that look, not that I wanted to. I nodded and removed the cloth from my lap and stood. I followed him through halls and rooms until we reached a large closed door, he opened and allowed me inside, following after me and shutting the door.

The room was dark woods and red carpeting and furniture, very royal Fire Nation style. A blast of fire came from behind me and I jumped with a small yelp. A fireplace cracked to life. I heard a small laugh from Zuko behind me, clearly amused by my jumpiness.

"Give me a break, I hardly see fire anymore." I defended myself and crossed my arms.

He glided over to me and stood close, placing his hands on my arms. His hands were so hot, soothing on my now tense arms. He looked down into my eyes with a smoldering gaze and uncrossed my arms and guided them down to my side.

My breath hitched in my throat, my body was entirely open to him and I was aching with want. Want for what? I tried not to let my mind get carried away, I just missed him. We're just very good friends who haven't seen each other in a long time.

I broke the eye contact and shifted my body to face the couch. I'm an engaged woman. I'm engaged to a man that I love and have loved for a long time, who is sweet and one of the most genuine people in the world. Control yourself, Katara.


	6. Chapter 6: Through His Eyes

ZUKO'S POINT OF VIEW

She should be here any second right? It's nearly dinnertime; the carriage was to have her here by dinner time. What could possibly be taking them so long? Oh no, what if one of the wheels broke or they got lost? Or maybe she does doesn't want to come visit me, she didn't come to this city to see me, she came to teach at the Academy, she probably wants to focus on that.

Calm yourself you're acting crazy.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, then proceeded to walk toward to foyer where I should be waiting for her when she arrives. Which could be any second now.

I heard the large entrance doors close in the foyer, she must already be here. How could I have missed hearing them open? I picked up my pace and reached the hall into the foyer, slowed down and quieted my footsteps. My heart was pounding in my chest, she probably could hear it from the room. I came to the large room and froze in the doorway.

There she was, standing still with her head dipped low. I could see her shaking from here. I wanted to sprint to her as fast as I could and put my arms around her.

"Katara?"

Her head whipped over to my voice, oh no I must have caught her off guard. She looked stunned, staring directly into my eyes with her gorgeous blue ones. I couldn't stand still, so I ran to her, so fast I was afraid I would knock her over. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me.

Her body was slender and solid, just how I remembered it. She was frozen for a moment and I nearly fell to my knees when I felt her arms wrap around my torso and her hands firm on my back. She held me tightly and buried her face into my chest, I could feel her warm sigh escape her lips.

"Zuko."

When she said my name something inside me came to life, the way she said it, she breathed my name, like she had been waiting to say it for a long time. I needed to say something, but what? I pulled back and looking down into her eyes.

What do I say? Hi? How are you? You're stunning? No.

"You're…" Amazing, gorgeous, incredible, beautiful.

Her eyes, they burned into the back of my mind, she wanted so badly to know what I was going to say.

_Footsteps._

I let go of Katara and took a step back, I heard the servant walking down the halls quietly. I could not be caught holding this woman in my arms.

"I'm glad to see you, Katara." I spoke with as little emotion on my face as I could; please don't take this as an act of hostility.

"You as well, Fire Lord Zuko." She said with equal uninterest as my voice portrayed. She took it wrong. I'll have to explain myself later, but we were about the have company. Almost as if I asked her to right then, the servant walked in with a bow and told us food was ready and escorted us to the table.

Other than Katara, Mai and me, I had invited Mai's brother and his wife to eat dinner with us the help ease any nerves I thought Katara might have.

I hoped that Mai would be too busy hating everything to join us at the table, as every day goes by she becomes more and more unpleasant to have around. Our relationship has never been a good one; it was just an easy match and an acceptable one. Every day is a nightmare with her, she nags me, the servants, and family when they brave up and come visit us, and everyone she comes in contact with. Her lack of spirit has dragged mine down over the last six years of our marriage. I rebuilt this nation and changed my life for the better and having her as the brooding million-time-ex-girlfriend from the past constantly around it is preventing me from becoming a new person.

Against my wishes she showed up at the table after everyone else, sat down, complained out how everyone is out to make her life more miserable than it already is, eat her food and left. The rest of out group was done soon after and I decided this was the perfect opportunity to take Katara away and catch up with her.

"Walk with me, Katara?" I stood and spoke politely, but I forced as much want into my gaze as I could, begging her through my eyes to stay and come with me. She nodded and stood to follow me. I made my way toward one of the many sitting rooms in the palace, one far and away for where anyone would be walking about. I opened the large door for her and closed it behind us, suddenly the room because intimate with the closed door and the darkness.

I shot a small wave of fire into the fireplace to give us some light and Katara jumped and let out a small yelp. It was probably the funniest and most adorable thing I had seen in a long time, it made my heart smile and I chuckled out loud.

She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, "Give me a break, I hardly see fire anymore."

A wave of intensity over came me, the smile left my face and I walked over to her, stopping close enough to feel the heat radiating from her body. I wanted to hold here again, feel her body on mine and her arms around me. I put my hands on her crossed arms, not sure what I was doing and separated them and put them to her side.

I could see her eyes screaming at me to do something, but the look on her face was distress. She turned away from me and my stomach flipped. I knew she was struggling with something, but I wanted to be near her more than anything, to have my hands on her. But now was not the time.


	7. Chapter 7: Fire of Emotions

KATARA'S POINT OF VIEW

I needed to sit down or I was going to collapse from the tension in the room. I walked around the couch and sat down with the sigh. Zuko stood for a moment longer than sat across from me on a chair close to the fire, close to comfort for him. The fire burned more intensely when he sat next to it but slowly simmered down, Zuko was calming down.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been well." My health has been well yes, as for how well my life is, it's kind of boring. "How are you now days?" Genuinely curious.

He thought upon this question for a moment, "I've been successful." He chose to answer, a safe answer, he was hiding something too.

"I can tell, this city has become a beautiful and happy place. I'm very impressed Fire Lord Zuko." I smiled slightly and nodded. He looked taken-a-back by my use of his official title.

"You know you can call me Zuko, we are friends here." He said with a seriously look on his face, heavy emphasis on the word friends, like he wanted me to understand that he wasn't okay with that word describing our relationship. Or maybe I'm just hearing something, and over thinking it again. "So how is Aang?" Zuko hesitated with his words as he asked.

A frown came to my face, I had to stop and wonder why I was frowning at the thought of my fiancée. Maybe it's because Zuko was asking about him? No that doesn't mean anything, it's just Zuko.

"He is good, off doing his avatar thing." I wanted to try to make it sound like my life was in a good place.

"Do you see him much?"

"Uhh…" I hesitated, lying would be ideal, but the look in Zuko's eyes showed that he already knew the answer to this, but he wanted to hear me say it. He wanted me to admit it to myself. "No, maybe two months in the past year… but he's coming home for a weekend soon, I guess." I tried my best to make it sound like that was a good thing but my voice dragged away toward the end. I had to break the eye contact, I looked down to the carpet, his gaze was too prodding. He wanted me to know how bad this sounded out loud.

"Are you two going to get married soon?" Next curve ball he had to throw at me, he knows what he is doing to me. He is destroying my false sense of happiness.

"Well…" My voice shook.

"Didn't you want children?"

Please stop, Zuko.

"Yes, but-"

"Are you happy, Katara?"

"How is Mai?" I snapped, the look that crossed Zuko's face as an exasperated one, he slouched back in his chair and sighed deeply.

"She's miserable all the time. She nags me all day and night, there is never a happy moment with us together anymore, not that there was much to begin with. I use to think her whining and hating the world was cute because while she hated the world she was still with me. I felt special. For a second." He sighed again and paused for thought. Oh but I wanted him to go on, I wanted to hear about how unhappy he is with his wife. As bad as it felt and sounded to want that. "I've changed into a new person, Katara… and having her around reminds me of the past and how I use to be." I watched as the fire almost sizzled out, Zuko is really broken up over this, and he clearly doesn't tell people how he is feeling. "But we look so good together, and it was just easy to be with and marry a renowned Fire Nation noble woman. It's what everyone else wanted… I wanted so badly to be accepted." The fire went out completely, and Zuko was silent. He really laid it on me. He was not happy, trapped in a broken marriage that was holding him back from a true new life he desired so much.

I had no idea he would be so open with me.

"You know," I stood up and walked over to the side of his chair and kneeled down, looking up at him in the darkness. "I feel like I'm trapped in this life, waiting everyday for Aang to come home for good, for him to marry me and give me children. Give me the life I've always wanted." I put my hand on his on his knee. "I wait for letters for weeks at a time, just to get three or four sentences about how wonderful everything is and how he wanted to travel the world forever… it seems like he's never going to come home…" A sick feeling was beginning to develop in my stomach. I've never admitted to these fears I've been having to my self, let alone out loud to some one else. "We're so out of touch… he doesn't even know I travelled to the Fire Nation." I saw a small spark in the fire and it caught to life when I said that, illuminating the room with a rich, intimate glow. Zuko's eyes were bearing down into my soul, my heart stopped for a brief moment.

Zuko shifted to lean down so our faces were closer and shifted out hands so his was holding mine now. I was frozen mentally and physically. All I could feel was his hot breath on my face and his sweaty hand holding mine.

"You deserve the world, Katara," He whispered. "and then some."

My mind raced, I couldn't put thoughts into sentences or sentences into the words, I was scattered. His free hand reached up and cupped my chin, tipping my face up to his. My body was on it own, I was lost. I brought my free hand up to hold his on my face.

What is happening right now? This can't be happening right now.


	8. Chapter 8: Burning Desire

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! :)

Just wanted to put a warning out there that this story is rated Mature for a reason! If you're uncomfortable with that I just wanted to warn you before you begin reading this chapter!

* * *

KATARA'S POINT OF VIEW

Zuko began to lean his head down toward mine and gently pull my chin to him. My heart was racing faster than a shirshu, my palms were sweating and I couldn't recover my mind.

Just as his lips were about to meet mine I regained control over myself and fell back away from his hands… and his kiss. He was going to kiss me; I was going to let him. We stared at each other in disbelief for the longest second of my life.

It's not to late to claim that kiss, Katara. Something deep inside you wants this, don't hesitate anymore, do what makes you happy.

I stood and ran toward the door and paused for a moment with my hand on the knob.

"Katara, please." Zuko stood and stumbled a bit. His voice was pleading, desperate.

"Zuko I'm-" Sorry, engaged, scared, nervous? "I need to go." I glanced back quickly and met his eyes, begging me to stay with him. My stomach wrenched, I wanted to stay.

No, this isn't right.

I opened the door and jogged away, praying I remembered my way out of here. I heard my name in the distance but I needed to get away and clear my head. I took a couple turns and found the foyer and rushed out to where a carriage and surprised and shocked faces waited me.

"Is everything alright Miss Katara?" The carriage driver asked me. The two guards began to move in on me too. In a panic I took off running passed the carriage and into the streets. Just leave me alone, please. Don't follow me.

When I didn't hear any noise from behind me and I was sure I wasn't going to I slowed down and caught my breath. I took a deep breath of the cool night air in an attempt to de-fog my mind, but it still raced with thoughts of Zuko's face inches from mine, his lips parted, ready to kiss me, I could feel him aching so badly to have me. His words danced in my mind, I couldn't make sense of anything.

This "so much more" he said, I so badly wanted to stay behind with him, alone in that room, and learn what he meant by that.

I walked the rest of the way back to my house with my head dipped low, worn out for the events of this evening. I went straight to the bedroom and laid down on the futon, staring up at the ceiling. His words ran through my head and projected onto the ceiling

"_You deserve the world… and then some."_

_And then some…. _Some what…?

He couldn't possibly mean… intimate stuff…?

I couldn't even say the word in my mind. It was like making a cat bark, they can't bark and I can't say that word.

"Sex."

My face turned red and I clasped my hands over my mouth like I'd just cursed in a chapel.

Sex… I pondered on the word for a moment, through it around in my brain, trying to decide how I felt about it. I didn't have much experience on the topic, hardly any. After Aang and I had been engaged for a year or so we had spoken about it once, what we thought of it and when it was appropriate to do it. Aang is very spiritual, more than traditional. We were both younger, so we were curious. We decided to try it once and Aang couldn't go through with it. He left for two weeks to meditate on what he'd done. Little did he know that that was one of the greatest points in our relationship to me, it felt real for me then.

He came home and said that sex was only to have children and that's all he could do. Naturally I agreed with him and pretended like I agreed and was happy with the decision, but inside it crushed me. I wanted that connection with him… and he broke it.

If Zuko was talking about and intimate relationship, if he was talking about sex… I wonder what it would be like. His body is so thick and muscular, he's a quite a bit taller than me, and he radiated strength and heat.

As I was imagining what Zuko's lips would feel like on mine and his hands on my body I started to feel a tight sensation below my stomach. Deep, deep down inside me, my body was trembling with desire to be touched. My breath started to become shaky and I wanted so badly to satisfy the desire aching inside me. As far as sexual acts and sex itself goes I didn't know much… but maybe I could try?

I reached down to untie my skirt and slide it down to my knees, took a deep breath and exhaled as I slid my hand down my body in between my legs. I closed my eyes and continued to breath deeply as I teased the hairs on my privates. My heart was beating faster and my insides were clenching tighter.

I slowly slid my middle finger inside me and nearly cried out with pleasure. I clenched my sheets with my other hand and exhaled slowly, sliding my finger out and in again. My muscles in my abdomen began to relax and I started fingering myself faster and with more force, I couldn't get enough, this was beyond my imagination, beyond what I remembered it feeling like. I let go of the sheets and reached up my tunic and fondled my breasts, massaging them harder and gentler with the speed I was fingering myself.

I wanted more, I could feel myself ready to climax but I didn't want this to end. I stopped my hands and slowly slid another finger inside myself. I felt a sting of pain at first but I eased my way into it slowly. As soon as I could handle it I pounded myself as fast and hard as I could until I felt myself clench around my fingers. I cried out quietly and moaned as my body shook from such incredible pleasure.

All of the sudden it felt like I exploded from the inside, my muscles clenched tighter than they ever have and screamed with me. Then instant relaxation, all over my body, I felt myself clench and unclench my fingers as sweet smelling juices came out of me.

My breathing was ragged and fast; my arms fell to my side. I laid there for a moment in bliss, controlling my breathing and coming to grips with what just happened.

Realizing that Zuko was in my mind through all of that, he fueled that feeling inside me, I burned with such intense passion because of him. He barely hugged me once and his touch has flipped my world upside down. This man… I knew what I had to do.


	9. Chapter 9: Let Me Make It Up

KATARA'S POINT OF VIEW

I woke up the next morning extremely well rested, relaxed, and very dirty feeling, really, really dirty. I blushed when I remembered what had happened last night, seeing Zuko again and him turning my world to pieces, then when I got home… I shivered when I thought about it and pushed that thought aside.

I took off my robe and walked into the small washroom attached to the bedroom and stood in the showering area and turned the water faucet on. Cold water rained down on me and gave me the chills; I quickly hopped out of the pouring water and waited in the corner until the water was hot.

I wonder if Zuko takes hot showers…

I blushed at the thought of Zuko naked and wet, that same aching sensation began in my lower abdomen. I smiled, what an incredible feeling.

The water was finally a good temperature and I washed up with some soap and dried my body and hair with a towel the best I could. When I stepped back into the room to get changed into fresh clothes I had realized none were brought to me and my clothes from Ba Sing Se still haven't come back, I was left without clean clothes.

I imagined for a moment that Zuko had planned that out all along, leaving me naked and helpless in this house, and soon he was going to swoop in the front door and have his way with me.

I blushed furiously, knowing that was the furthest thing from the truth. I walked over to the small closet to find extra clothes had been stored there for me. I shrugged into a blue set of clothes and quickly combed through my hair with my fingers, eventually giving up and tying it up into a loose bun. I didn't bother to check myself out in the mirror because it was Saturday, no Academy teaching today so I probably was not going to leave this house.

I walked into the main area to find a tray with the same breakfast meal as the day before, along with the letter sitting on the tray next to the food.

"Oh no! Aang!" I remembered that I had received a letter from Aang yesterday and I had completely discarded it. I had to reply back to him, I always replied right away. I hope he doesn't worry when the letter is a few days late.

I walked over to the table and picked up the paper and ink left for me. I took a deep breath and stared at the empty page, waiting for inspiration to spark.

'_Dear Aang,_

_I wasn't worried, I know you are safe with Toph and Appa at your side. I'm so glad to hear that you are enjoying yourself, learning new things everyday must be such a pleasure. I cannot wait till you return home so I can hear the stories…'_

Oh, by the way I'm in the Fire Nation and Zuko wants to give me the world and more. Best that I leave that small detail out for now. Or for forever.

'_I look forward to your weekend home, I miss you._

_Love, Katara'_

There, that should do. Short, sweet, and to the point. Just like the letters he sends me. I doubt he has any time to read my letters anyway, with all his Avatar business. I folded the letter and sealed it in an envelope and wrote his name on the front, I should get this mailed today, I guess I will be leaving the house.

I returned to my breakfast and froze for a moment when I saw the Fire Nation seal on the envelope, part of me begged it would be from Zuko and another part dreaded it, fearful of what he would have to say after our encounter last night.

I sat down and took a bite of the piece of bread and unsealed the envelope, closing my eyes and holding my breath as I unfolded the letter. I opened my eyes and began to read.

'_Dear Katara,_

_I am sorry for what happened last night; I was not in the right mind. I hope I didn't offend you. I would like to make it up to you if you still want to see me. I will wait for you at dusk in the middle of town. I will be unrecognizable so I will come to you. _

_Please consider this._

_Fire Lord__ Zuko'_

The crossed out words caused me to chuckle slightly, but my heart felt heavy. Of course I wanted to see him again, but I was so nervous to see him after the effect he's had on me. I will go, I want to see what he plans on doing to make up for it. The smile returned to my face at the thought of meeting Zuko in secret, to run off on a little adventure through the night together, alone. Kind of like old times.

The rest of my day was a blur, I sent out the letter to Aang, practice water bending and explored the upper district streets, admired the houses and watched the young children run around and play on their Saturday off from school. Few people stopped me to say hello and ask how my stay was and how I liked the city.

It was a very enjoyable day to be calm and alone in my own little world. But as dusk came closer I found my way back to the house and tidied up my hair and made sure I looked presentable enough to see Zuko soon.

At dusk I left my house and began to walk toward the town center, quite a lot of people were out, laughing and socializing in the streets. The crowd became more dense as I got closer and closer to the town center. Lively dance music filled the streets and torches were lit all around the town center. People were dancing in circles, laughing, eating and singing.

I pushed through the crowd to the very center where a large fountain was lit up by flaming flowers floating on the water. I stood there and looked at my surroundings, looking for Zuko. Although he said I wouldn't be able to see him, I looked anyway.

I noticed a man standing in an alleyway entrance, scanning the crowd, hood on. Light caught his face and I thought a saw the red scar on the left side of his face. My heart skipped and I got butterflies in my stomach, he really was here. The man looked up more and I realized there was no scar, it wasn't Zuko.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around to meet the illuminated amber eyes I'd been searching for, bright with a smile.

"Welcome to the Fire Days Festival, Katara." The sweet voice poured into me like honey and filled me with joy and excitement. I couldn't wait to spend the night with Zuko, who knows what he had in store.


	10. Chapter 10: Festival of Passion

Hi guys just wanted to say thanks for all the support so early on in the story! It's been up for only a few days and we've already made it to double digits! keep leaving me reviews with feedback and suggestions or message me, hearing the support really drives me to write!

Here is chapter 10! enjoy!

* * *

KATARA'S POINT OF VIEW

He was wearing common Fire Nation outfit with a headband to cover most of his scar and he had his long shaggy hair down. I hadn't seen him this casual since our vacation to Ember Island five years ago, well I haven't seen him since then now that I think about it. It doesn't feel like it's been that long. I don't feel any older, in fact, I felt younger with him. A childish smile played on his lips as he grabbed my hand and lead me though the crowds to one of the many booths.

"Three please." Zuko leaned over and told the vendor who gave him three balls to throw at a stack of bottles in the back of the booth. Large stuffed animals and toys were hanging from the roof and piled up on the floor. Zuko turned and looked at me. "Which one do you want?" He asked me.

I blushed and looked around at the toys, there was a stuffed lemur monkey that caught my eye, reminding me of Momo. "The lemur monkey!" I pointed at it and Zuko nodded his head.

"Now no bending boy." The vendor scolded Zuko like he was a little child and I chuckled. He wound up his throw and chucked the ball at the stack, barely knocking the top on off the stack. I exploded with laughter.

"That's the best you got?" I laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"That was a warm up." He stuck his nose in the air.

"Oh, sure. Please, carry on." I laughed at his pouty face, I missed this free spirited Zuko. He really has changed. He wound up again and threw the ball directly in between the stack and they all came falling down. I was silenced for a moment when he glanced at me from the corner of his eye and gave me a small smile, my heart skipped a beat.

"Lemur monkey, please." Zuko pointed at the stuffed animal I chose and the vendor handed it over to him. "I got one ball left, want to give it a go?" Zuko offered it to me, a clear challenge.

"You know what, I do." I snatched the ball from his hand and scooted him out of the way.

I took careful aim to the bottom of the stack of bottles, took a deep breath and threw it as hard as I could. They all came smashing to the ground and I jumped up throwing my hands in the air and cheering. I spun around and look at Zuko who had a smug look on his face. "Which one do you want, baby?" I mocked him.

"I'm already looking at what I want." He said quietly, staring directly into my eyes. I stared back silently for a moment before cracking a smile which he mimicked.

"C'mon, lady. What prize do you want?" The vendor called out in an annoyed tone from behind me. I snapped back to reality and turned to look at him.

"Uhh, I'm good with this, thanks!" I shrugged and turned back to Zuko who was looking around. He grabbed my hand again and led me around. I looked down at our hands together, my olive skin against his lighter skin, a contrast of nations, of worlds. It made me think of the saying opposites attract… fire and water, together. They make steam, hot, hot steam. I blushed and tried to distract my mind with the music and the dancing around us.

Zuko led me around to all the different booths with games and food and let me try everything the festival had to offer. We laughed, teased each other, held hands, flirted and chatted. We blended in like any other couple there, just enjoying a festival together, young and in love.

Love?

Woah now, Katara. Back up. You love Aang, your fiancée. A sinking feeling entered the pit of my stomach as I thought about what I was doing to him. He was off doing his Avatar thing and I was here with another man, and not just any man. I was with one of Aang's closest friends.

I felt terrible, how could I be doing this to him? I'm a terrible person…

"Lets go." Zuko's voice broke my trace and he was gently pulling my arm, I noticed the look on his face, wild and excited. A small guilty smile appeared on my lips and I followed him out to the town square where everyone was dancing.

He grabbed the toy from my hand and set it on the edge of the fountain and grabbed both my hands and began to lead me in the dance everyone else was doing to the music. I had no idea Zuko had rhythm. He flowed to the music without missing a step and led me perfectly, spinning me out and pulling me in.

His eyes held mine and a small smile played on his lips, it was contagious. I soon forgot what was ailing my mind and lost myself in the dance and Zuko's smile. He spun me out again and pulled me back in, holding me there. He turned me around so our faces were close and guided my arms around his shoulders and wrapped his around my waist.

We rocked back and forth in a slow circle, our bodies against each others.

"Katara." He leaned his head down to rest his cheek in my hair. I leaned back and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry for last night." He whispered, guilt in his eyes and on his face.

My heart sunk a little bit, don't be sorry Zuko…

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"I wasn't thinking… I missed you, and I miss judged our conversation and I thought…" He broke eye contact and looked away. "I was out of line." I turned his face back towards mine and brushed my thumb over his lips softly. His eyes looked deep into mine, searching, confused and curious.

His lips were warm and soft; I wondered what they would've felt like on mine last night. It's not too late to find out…

"I'm out of line…" I whispered. His eyes widened for a moment, I felt his heart stop for a moment and his breath hitch.

I exhaled and stretched up on my toes to bring my face closer to his. I paused for only a moment to look into his eyes for confirmation. His eyes were confused, but wanting. He looked down at my lips and I would hesitate no longer. Now is the time, Katara.


	11. Chapter 11: Secret in the Garden

rated M for a reason! ;)

* * *

KATARA'S POINT OF VIEW

When our lips touched all the flames and torches went out, the music stopped and the dancing feet were silenced. It was just us two now. All my senses were in the kiss, the warmth, the wetness, the passion flowing between out bodies.

He pulled me closer to him and leaned down into the kiss, gently caressing my mouth open with his tongue. My heartbeat stopped when out tongues touched. Never had I felt anything so sensational before, I shivered with pleasure.

He pulled back abruptly, yanking me out of serenity of the kiss and hugged me tightly. "Let's go, I have something to show you." He whispered and looked down in my eyes. He gave me a light kiss before grabbing the stuffed animal and my hand and pulling me away, passed the people and through the crowds, out into an empty street. He was jogging and cutting tight corners, completely certain of where we were going. I tried my best to keep up with him.

He turned on last corner and we were behind the palace, in a beautiful garden. Beautiful flowers, trees and bushes were everywhere, creating secret paths that were lightly illuminated by tiny lanterns on the pathway. The main source of light came from the full, blue moon directly above us in the sky and billions of stars shining around it.

I heard water trickling down the path we were going. A small, glowing fountain shown in a small open area surrounded by cherry blossom trees, it was a stunning sight to see.

"This is beautiful, Zuko." I breathed. He set the animal down and pulled me into his arms and started swaying me around.

"You are beautiful, Katara." He whispered, I felt my face begin to brighten so I leaned forward to bury my face into his chest. The longer he held onto me the more feel I got for how strong, hot and thick his body was… I wondered if everything on him in strong and thick.

My insides clenched at the thought, last time I felt like this I was alone in my house… but now I have Zuko here. I wonder….

I leaned back and looked up into his eyes, looking for a hint of something, anything. "Kiss me, Zuko." I whispered, barely able to believe I was able to say those words with no hesitation. Oh no, what had I started.

He ran a hand down my cheek and held the back on my head and my lower waist tightly. He nodded slightly and lowered his head down to mine slowly, lingering on my lips, teasing me. "And so much more." He whispered before sealing his lips on mine.

My heart immediately began pounding and my body was tight and dying to be touched by this man. He had said it, was this really going to happen? What if I'm not ready? My body began to shake and Zuko realized this and wrapped his arms around me tightly, holding me still and stable.

He wasted no time in sliding his tongue into my mouth and exploring every spot he could, kissing me deeper and stronger each time. His hands wandered down my back and caressed my butt, his thumbs teasing at the hem of my trousers.

I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss, a moan escaped his lips and I thought I was going to orgasm right then and there. That was so incredibly sexy. I began to feel his manhood harden and press into my abdomen, a strange and different feeling.

"I want you so bad, Katara." He breathed into our kiss and he nibbled on my bottom lip softly. I responded not with words but I slid my hands up the front of his shirt and felt his abs and gently dug my nails into his back.

It happened in an instant, Zuko picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and we were walking towards a small, what looked to be secret, clearing in a patch of trees and bushes. His eyes gazed into mine as he lowered me down onto a small clearing of soft grass and hovered over me. His shaggy hair falling around his beautiful, intense face. I reached up and untied his headband.

"I want to see all of you." I said and laid it on the ground beside us.

"I want to see _all _of you…" He whispered with a devilish grin on his lips. He untied my sash and pushed my shirt to the side exposing my undershirt, which did a poor job of masking my hard nipples. He grasped my breasts in his hands and massaged them gently. I was speechless, my palms flat against the grass, numb from the pleasure. "But I want to save that for another time, in a more private situation." He leaned down and kissed me slowly, caressing my chin.

I brought my arms back up around his shoulders and kissed him back.

_Another time_… my heart sung with joy.

With his other hand he placed it on my lower back and pulled my hips up to align with his. I gasped into his lips. Though our skin was separated clothes yet, feeling his hard-on pressed against me filled me with such a wild emotion I couldn't even put a name on it.

He began to grind our hips together, creating friction and heat. I curled my toes around his calves and began to tug the waist of his pants, I wanted him so, so bad. He slipped his hand down the front of my trousers and began to tease my private hair. My body clenched up.

"Relax." He whispered in my ear and nibbled on my ear lobe, sucking it gently in between his lips.

I tried my best to obey him, I concentrated on my breathing and as soon as I exhaled he slipped two of his fingers inside me causing me to yelp.

"Shh shh shh…" He trailed kisses down my neck to my collar bone. "I have to make sure you're ready for me. Just relax…" He cooed quietly. Little did he know my heart was racing and my body was crying for him, but I did my best to breathe and relax my muscles.

He slowly slid his fingers in and out. I thought this felt amazing before, but this was unbelievable. His fingers curved to all the right places and my body was on cloud nine. I opened my eyes when I felt the sensation stop, I looked down to see him sliding my trousers and underwear down my legs and shimmying them off. He leaned back and looked down on me, I flushed with embarrassment.

"Katara… you're such…" He seemed at a loss for words, he shook his head and smile. "…such a woman." The hunger in his eyes almost paralyzed me, if not for what he was doing next I would be stuck staring into those eyes. He stood up and removed his own pants.

"Oh…" I couldn't help but stare, he was very well endowed. It was almost threatening, I thought I was ready, but not for _that._ He chuckled a little and crawled back down on his fours and hovered over me.

We stared silently into each other's eyes and he pulled my hips up to align with his, this time no clothes holding us back.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yes." I whispered and exhaled slowly. A smile crossed his lips and he kissed me softly before reaching down to align us together….

"Ahhh….oh my god…"


	12. Chapter 12: Pain of Something New

KATARA'S POINT OF VIEW

It was like closing your eyes and falling into a new world. The floors were rich red, velvet to the touch and the skies were black with little fires burning in them. The space felt wide open and cozy, a place where beauty was in it purest form.

And it hurt more than I anticipated, but oh was it a wonderful pain, the pain of something new and exciting. I just had to get use to it.

My face crossed with pain and Zuko pulled out immediately.

"We don't have to do this now Katara." He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "I don't want to hurt you." I put my hands on his hips and pushed him back to me, I wanted this so badly, I couldn't stop now.

"Just go slow…" I breathed and nodded up at him. He propped back up on his hands and pushed back inside me, slower, holding still, allowing me to adjust. "Okay." He started with slow, shallow thrusts, and soon the pain was over, and I was hungry for more. I held his hips again and pulled on them. He was reluctant to obey so I pulled harder. "Zuko." I said sharply. He thrust deeper inside me and I gasped, not with pain this time.

His rhythm picked up and he thrust faster and deeper, quiet moans escaped my lips and Zuko grew more confident with her performance.

"Wrap your legs around me." He ordered and I obeyed. He straightened up and held my waist up, leaving me resting on my neck. He pounded into me hard and it almost felt like he was hitting a little button inside me that send shock waves up my spine.

I began panting, shallow with breath, my body was begging to clench up. He thrust faster and faster when he felt me clenching around his manhood. I was moaning and pulling up grass when he brought one hand around and fondled a small ball of skin just outside my opening.

I orgasm instantly, the pleasure was too much. I cried out quietly, desperately trying to catch my breath. While I was nimble he leaned back down and thrust into my faster than before, gripped my thighs tightly. I felt his dick flex inside me before he pulled out of me and scoot down a few inches. He looked like he was convulsing on all fours and white creamy liquid shot out of him multiple times. His breath was jagged and shaking, just as I was able to relax and breathe normal.

I sat up and grabbed his face, turning him up to look at me.

He was sweating, panting, and… smiling.

I returned the smile. "That was… the most incredible thing I've ever experienced." I laughed quietly. Zuko took a deep breath and hopped up on his feet, pulling his pants up. After fastening his belt he picked up my trousers and gave me his hand to pull me up, handing me my clothes. I quickly slipped them on in the embarrassment of being half naked.

"Don't be embarrassed." He saw it in my face. He reached in my still untied shirt and put a hand on my waist, pulling me to him. Just when I thought he was going to tare off my clothes and start over again he pulled my shirt together and tied it for me. He put his hands on my waist and looked down at me, no emotion for me to detect in his face. "Let me walk you home, Katara." He grabbed my hand and we walked over the pick up the lemur monkey; then we were off, walking this time, through the beautiful garden maze, into the streets where few festivalgoers were still dancing the night away.

Is this really all it's going to be? Meet, have a romantic night, have sex and leave. Part of me was blissfully happy with tonight but there was something small inside me that wanted more than this… more than a sexual attraction to each other.

Aang is your fiancée; he is the one you love. You don't need to love someone else.

All too soon we were standing on my doorstep, Zuko facing the door and me still behind him. I let go of his hand and walked over next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, he turned toward me.

Something I didn't like in his eyes, guilt? Either way he didn't look happy.

"Are you alright, Zuko?" I whispered, he looked me directly in the eyes, no response. "Do you… want to come in?" I offered and glanced over to my door, not sure what my intentions were in offering this.

"Maybe another night." He said, leaning down to kiss my cheek quickly, give me one last glance and walk away.

I stood there; it felt like my heart had been ripped out and stomped on. I just had the most wonderful night of my existence with this man and he walked away from me, surely these weren't his intentions all along? No, his words and actions the past two days have been too genuine, I could see it in his eyes that we wanted me, and not just for one night.

I reluctantly walked into my house, leaving the idea that he would come running back to me aside and walked straight into my room and lay down on my bed.

My body felt tired, but more than alive. Like I was just reborn. But my heart felt like it was deflating.

It's no possible that I could've fallen for Zuko in two days. Could I? Could I be in love with him? Maybe I have been all this time and just I never knew it.

Crazy talk. I'm just worried about him leaving so suddenly. I just needed to sleep, put my mind and body at rest; they've worked too hard today.


	13. Chapter 13: Just Another Sunday

KATARA'S POINT OF VIEW

Sunday was another day of nothing, shops were closed, no school, no events until the festival started again that evening, which I wasn't too sure I would be attending. I woke up tired; my dreams were a mess of emotions with no real story line, a dream about stress. No food or letter was left for me this morning, I wasn't hungry anyway, but I was hoping to hear from Zuko. What was I going to do? I can't just walk into the palace and find him, even if I could what would I do? Freeze when I find him, embarrass myself even more?

He had to have felt the connection we had, it was plain as day. Maybe that's what scared him away, he was feeling something with me and he had a wife. Well I have a fiancée and I'm not running away. I even love my fiancée.

Or do I? Would I be doing this if I truly did love Aang?

This didn't need to be addressed now, for all I know Zuko is never going to touch me again after the way he reacted last night. I groan in frustration and sprawled out on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

I spent the day doing nothing, water bending my now cold tea, lying helplessly on the couch, turning the radio on and off and counting the tiles on the ceiling. I didn't allow my mind to over think the situation I was in right now.

I decided around dinnertime instead of venturing out to find food to take a long hot shower to wash away yesterday. Looked like I wasn't going to be visited by servants baring food or clothes, or Zuko today.

_Knock knock._

Never mind looks like someone has come to bother me. Could it be Zuko? Even if it was, I'm going to pretend I don't care; I'm in the shower, how rude. I heard more knocks and began to wonder if I could care about who is at the door, maybe it's some one else and I am the one being rude.

I sighed and continued on pretending I did not hear the knocks. Closing my eyes as I ran my hair under the water, gently massaging my scalp. I exhaled and opened my eyes.

"Zuko!" I yelled, opening my eyes to find him standing in the bathroom door way. I scrambled to cover my self the best I could with two hands. "What are you doing!" I exclaimed, but was quickly silenced by the expression on his face.

He looked like he'd been starving for days and just came across a meaty animal trapped helplessly.

Well, I am pretty much trapped in this corner of the shower. Oh no.

He walked over, eyes fixed on mine. Reached in and turned off the water before stepping in with me, pushing me up against the wall and kissing me hard. I was still in shock from him appearing in my bathroom so I remained unresponsive for a moment until his hands began fondling my breasts, sensitive from the hot water that was just pouring down on me. I moaned quietly into his lips. He swiftly tore off his shirt and pants, throwing them out on the floor.

This was all happening so quickly, my body couldn't keep up with his, and his hard-on was already pushing against me. I reached over and turned the water back on, Zuko stopping kissing me and touching me and looked at me for a moment. A small smile cracked his lips, first one since he's been here. I knew I had done something right. I smile back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him back with as much intensity and lust as he I could manage.

He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slid into me, our bodies quivered together, each of us stifling a moan. He began pounding into me fast and hard and I held on for dear life. Our bodies were slippery and wet as the burning water rained down on us.

He turned our bodies so the water was beating down on his back.

I swear the heat made him stronger, baring down on his back and burning him up, his teeth where grinding and his grip on my butt was tight, holding me right on him.

"Faster." I whispered to him, because fast was not fast enough anymore. He grunted and placed one hand on the wall behind me for support, I leaned back a moment to look at him…

His shaggy black hair wet and messy, the water pouring down on his back making his muscles glisten, his abs muscles flexing as he pounded away inside of me. He moaned as he went as deep inside me as he could and held himself there, slowly tilting his head up so his eyes would meet mine… they were on fire, smoldering me. I clenched up around him, could the sight of him alone like this really be enough to make me orgasm? He exhaled slowly and steam came out of his mouth.

"God…" I whispered, completely in awe of just how sexy this man is. He pulled out and pushed back in hard, the final push causing me to tighten up and release, all while he was still inside me. He held our bodies together and moaned as I clenched and unclenched around him.

My body went limp on his and he reached behind himself, shutting off the water and stepped out with me still in his arms and him still hard inside me. He walked over to the small sink counter and set me on my feet. "Do something for me?" He whispered, I nodded, he's done enough for me now, it's defiantly his turn. "Turn around and lean over on the counter." I obliged, what is he going to do to me now?


	14. Chapter 14: Honestly

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say big thanks for all the reviews, the follows, and the favorites! I smile every time I see one and it just drives me to write more and more!**

**I do need to do a little opinion poll though because I'm torn on how I want this story to go!**

**Here is the choices- (I'll try not to give too much away!)**

**Do we want the story to be shorter (maybe 50,000 words), mainly focused on their romance and the hardships with it so we can start a new Zutara story?**

**Or-**

**Do we want this to a long story where I bring in a huge worldly crisis and take the attention away from all the sex and the romance for a few chapters?**

* * *

I thought I knew everything Zuko was capable of by now, but this felt so I couldn't even bring myself to do anything but lay there and take it at this point. This was all him now, I was pudding in his hands.

He finished shortly after, leaning over me and planting small kisses on my spin and rubbing his hands on my back. Pausing for a moment, just holding his chest against my back before letting out a long breath. He slipped on his pants and threw his shirt over his shoulder. I stood and wrapped a towel around myself.

I glanced at him for a moment and did a double take when I saw the large scar in the middle of his chest, I had completely forgotten about it. That day of the comet nearly ten years ago now when I accompanied Zuko in the battle with his sister Azula, he had nearly died that day, he would've if I didn't heal him in the time I could.

The was one of the most frightening moments of my life, seeing Zuko jump in front of the lightening coming directly for me. I could not even comprehend what was happening in those split seconds. Zuko was on the ground dying and I couldn't stop to heal him, he was all I could think about when I was fighting that crazy woman.

I walked over and placed my hand on it gently, it had faded quite a bit due to the extensive healing I did on it over the few days. But it was still there and visible on his pale skin. He frowned and pushed my hand down away from it.

"Sorry for interrupting your shower." He apologized, was he really apologizing for what just happened? I could hardly attempt to contain my laugh as it erupted. His brow furrowed at me for a moment before he too smiled. "Can I stay for a while? Or would you like to be alone." He asked politely. My heart sung at the idea of Zuko and I spending more time together, who knows what would happen.

"Of course you can stay, if you want to sit on the couch I just need to put some clothes on and I'll join you in a minute." I followed him out of the bathroom and he stood in the doorway to the bedroom, watching me intently.

"Don't overdress." He said and walked out of the room. I blushed at the comment and quickly slipped on comfortable pants and my undershirt, if he was going to be shirtless so could I. I stood for a moment in front of the small mirror on the wall.

There was something different about me, though I looked the same, I was glowing. I felt beautiful, and happy. I sighed happily and ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame and make myself more presentable.

Zuko was sitting with his legs cross on the couch looking at the fireplace which he had lit, gazing into the flames. He looked up at me and eyed me head to toe before looking back into the flames. I walked over and sat down cross-legged next to him on the couch and looked into the fire as well.

"It's alive." Zuko said.

"The fire?"

"Yes, it's burning brightly, almost like it's happy."

I looked harder at it, trying to depict and emotion from the flames. My water bender instinct didn't give me much incites in determining how fire feels so I just nodded and agreed with him. "When I'm around fire it usually burns to how I feel." He commented, it was even harder to depict emotion from Zuko sometimes than it was with fire. "I don't feel alive or happy though." My heart sunk, I was over the moon right now and he wasn't happy.

"Why not?" Maybe I was too ugly or inexperienced for him.

"I'm really confused right now, Katara."

"About what?"

"You ask a lot of questions." He looked at me with blank eyes.

"I'm just trying to understand." I shrugged and brought my knees up to rest my chin and arms on, looking back into the flames, offended by his words.

"I know you are," He looked at me a while longer before leaning back to stare up at the ceiling. "I'm just trying to understand what I'm doing right now. I missed you so much, and when I found out you were in this city I got really excited." He sighed. "When I saw you standing in my foyer…" He trailed off, if only he knew how badly I wanted him to continue. "I don't know why these desires and feelings suddenly appeared, I thought having a wife and being the Fire Lord would prevent such distractions."

"It could be an impulse…" I choked out, regretting the words as soon as I said them.

"Katara…" He breathed, shaking his head back in forth. He turned his head to look at me so I turned by body to face him; we locked eyes with each other. "Ever since we met eleven years ago when the pirates were chasing you… when you ran into me and I held you close to me. I've been entranced by your beauty." I was so entranced by him now that I couldn't bring myself to blush at his comment. "Your body…" He chuckled to himself. "So petite, but so strong; and the way your waist curves and your butt fits perfectly in my hands. Your lips are soft and full, your hair is long and dark, your eyes in contrast to your dark skin and hair. You were so exotic to me and so mind numbingly beautiful." He looked straight into my eyes as he said all of this; he meant every word he said. "So it was easy to know I wanted to have sex with you, with all the sexual attraction I felt towards you already." He said matter-of-factly, then sat up straight and turned to me. "But everything else that's going on…" He looked down and away for a moment. I crossed my legs again and leaned forward to him, encouraging him to continue.

"Before you came just a few days ago my life was in a bad place, and that hasn't changed much but somehow I'm happy again. It's like…" Suddenly his eyes were burning into me. "I kind of feel like…" He struggled with what he was trying to say and confusion and discomfort cross his eyes and his brows furrowed.

"You complete me."


	15. Chapter 15: The Ultimatum

I decided the best response was no response at all; I was more than satisfied with what he shared with me, knowing very well how hard it could be for him to open up like that. I felt content, and light; but I still knew the gravity of the situation we just entered ourselves in. Our lives will never be the same after this no matter how it turned out, we obviously couldn't live like this forever; sneaking around and having hot passionate sex.

I scooted over and rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his face on my head and sighed out loud, then lifted me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. We sat like that in silence for so long I lost track of time and fell asleep in his arms, not having any clue what kind of dream I was about the step into…

I saw Zuko and I in a room that looked to be in the royal palace, making love in a large bed, kissing and whispering to each other. This wasn't the hot and wild sex that I expected us to be having, it was more intimate and filled with love. The smile on our faces showed it all.

Then I was standing in a beautiful garden, scattered with white pedals and people were everywhere, mingling and dressed in formal clothes. I walked down the path and turned a corner where a saw a woman in a beautiful white dress, stunning against her dark skin and hair. She turned to greet someone and the face I saw was my own. _This must be my wedding… to who…? _I asked myself and searched more, seeing Sokka and Suki introducing their children to some friends I recognized from Ba Sing Se. Suddenly everyone was sitting down in a wide open area and beautiful music began to play, in front of me the beautiful wedding dressed me was walking toward the front of the crowd. I jogged to catch up and ran through her and froze when I was standing in front of Zuko, looking through me to the wedding dress-clad me. I looked around for Aang, the man who technically should be standing here right now. No where in sight. I took a step back and tried to make sense of what I was seeing in front of me. Zuko, in tradition Fire Nation wedding suit, hair pulled back formally, standing where the groom would be standing and a purely happy smile on his face. I'm marrying Zuko?

I heard laughter, a male and a female. A bright light shown around me and I covered my eyes squinting to see a green world coming to life around me. There I was again, facing away looking into a large yard, Suki by my side. We were laughing about something while Sokka was being chased by one of the kids who was wielding his trusty old boomerang. I approached slowly, looking around to see if I was missing something, because so far this seemed fairly normal which didn't follow the pattern so far. I watched Suki reach over and touch me, I walked more quickly over to my other side. My stomach was huge. _Oh my god. _I started to hyperventilate. _Pregnant? _I couldn't even fathom the idea of being pregnant let alone come to grips with looking at my pregnant self. I started to sweat and panic.

Aangs voice rung in my head…

"You cheater, how could you do this to me. Slut. I leave and you go crawling to him? I thought you were better than that, Katara. Whore."

My head was spinning, Aang would never say things like that but it was crystal clear.

I shot up and breathed rapidly, clutching my heart. I looked around, I was in my bedroom, was I dreaming? I touched my face and hair, then my stomach. Flat. "Oh thank god…" I whispered, breathing heavily. I nearly screamed when I felt the bed shift next to me and a hand touch and my back. I jumped and scooted away, putting my hands out to protect me. Zuko's face appeared in the darkness, stung with worry and fear. He reached out for me and I scooted away. That face, I had just seen it. Only it was on a body wearing wedding robes. "Katara…" He said, pain in his voice, sadness pouring from his eyes.

"Don't touch me." I breathed and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Katara please…" My heart broke at the emotion on his face, my vision could be foggy from the tears but I thought I saw them forming in his eyes too.

I broke, I began sobbing. My heart was falling apart and Aangs voice was screaming in my head, spinning in circles around my brain. Zuko crawled over and wrapped his arms around me, I struggled with him as much as I could but there was little fight left in me. I was heaving and crying out into my hands. All the confusion and turmoil over the past few days was at its height and just pouring out of me in waves.

"What am I doing here?" I cried in between sobs and shaky breaths. The obvious answer was I was guest teaching at the Academy, but I meant here. In this bed, with Zuko.

He stroked my hair and held me tightly, remaining silent while I sobbed into him, my body shaking violently as inwardly I shattered.

I cried for what seemed like hours, I had to let it out now while it was fresh or I would never be able to do it. I didn't try to stop I just cried until my body couldn't anymore, when the tears stopped I was left cold and shaken. I felt numb. My head was pounding and my face was soaked with wet tears.

Zuko gently eased me down back into the bed and laid down facing me. He pulled us close and pulled the blankets over us. His body was so warm it felt so good on my cold skin. We lay quietly until I could find my voice.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"This isn't right."

"I know it isn't, but it feels right."

"I know…" I thought back to my dreams of Zuko, making love, getting married and having children. "Do you ever want to have children?" I asked.

"Of course. I already know what I want to name my son."

This sparked my interest, "What?"

"Iroh. After my uncle. My true father." If I weren't so broken up this would've made me smile. "I don't foresee Mai being the mother of my children though…" He said, trailing off with the intention of leaving the rest to thought.

It grew quiet again, but I wanted to speak. Aangs words began to hover around my mind again, taunting me, making me feel as bad as humanly possible.

"I'm a whore." I whispered. Zuko stroked my hair and pulled me into him.

"You are not."

"How?"

"Because…" He paused for a moment. "People like that do things without feeling, or passion. I can feel your passion, Katara." He kissed my forehead tenderly and ran his fingers up and down my spine, sending chills up and down me and relaxing me.

"I'm engaged." I whispered.

"I'm married." He whispered.

We were both quiet, it was almost like a silent ultimatum was given between us, speak now or forever hold your peace. I hear him draw in breath to speak, then hesitate.

"Say it." I looked up into his blackened eyes.

He looked back; unreadable thoughts were buried deep in his eyes. He sensed the ultimatum too. Dead silenced surrounded us, only our hear beats were speaking to each other now. His mouth opened as he breathed in…

"I love you."


	16. Chapter 16: Nothing Matters

**Sorry guys this chapter is short but I had a really busy weekend and my next update will be an extra long one to make up for it! :)**

* * *

_~In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle our spirit.~_

Aang would say he loved me all the time. As a thank you, when saying please, before he left, in his letters, comparing his love for me to something else, almost like it was a casual saying. I use to think it was sweet how he would say 'I love you' so many times; but now I realized that by saying it so much it had made it redundant. Just the same as saying good morning or hello, he would say 'I love you'. I had no idea that all these years of being with the same man and getting so much love from him that it would numb me to the feeling it use to give me. My heart had grown weak over the years, vulnerable to something, or someone new.

When Zuko said it to me… the feeling is so difficult to put into words. I suddenly knew that I had to be his; I would not be anything else but his. His friend, lover, protector, sister, I would be anything for him. Nothing mattered more than him. It wasn't love at first sight for us, no way, but I imagine it would feel like this, kind of like gravity left and he was the only thing holding me to this earth; and when I looked into his eyes, I knew he felt the same way.

I sat up slowly and he followed, and we sat there looking into each other's eyes, our hearts beating strongly as one. He reached a hand up and held my face in it. There was a give and take of energy flowing between our bodies. His heat warmed me and my cold cooled him.

He leaned closer to kiss me, slowly and intimately.

It was like coming up to the surface after spending an eternity underwater, breathing in sweet, sweet air and the smell of the one you love being so close to you. I kissed him back.

"I love you too." I said, I knew. I had known Zuko for ten years, we've been enemies, prisoners together, companions, battle partners, friends and now lovers. Maybe we were meant to be together, and life just took a couple of turns to get to where we are now, together. Fate brought us together many times and this time our destinies were revealed to us, it wouldn't be easy but this was how we had to be.

We lay back down together and Zuko draped his arm over me and kissed my shoulder. I wasn't afraid to return to my dreams because hopefully Zuko would be waiting on the other side of them, no one else, just Zuko and I.


	17. Chapter 17: Lose Control

Zuko and I spent our days in a routine; he did the Fire Lord business by day while I taught at the Academy. Some evenings we snuck around town and found something to eat, and every night we locked ourselves in my house all night, making love and talking about anything and everything on our minds. The week flew by like nothing and soon it was Saturday and I was done with my temporary teaching at the school, now I had to choice as to weather I returned to home in Ba Sing Se or I stay here with Zuko. I was not looking forward to the conversation I would be having about it with him. I tried not to think too much on it too much during the week, I was enjoying myself too much with him.

I woke up easily and well rested, squinting as rays of sunlight hit my eyes; I waited a moment before opening my eyes. I was lying in my bedroom, had to be late morning by now. The greatest feeling in the world, even better than the sex I think, was waking up every morning to Zuko's warm arm wrapped around me and hearing him breathe slowly in his sleep. I could live like this everyday for the rest of my life and never have another bad day.

I head him exhale deeply and bury his nose into my neck inhaling deeply. "Good morning." He spoke in his rough morning voice and kissed the back of my neck, sending chills up and down my spine. I turned around and faced him, his eyes barely open yet. I kissed him, no response.

"Wake. Up." I spoke between pecks, holding his face in my hands. He groaned and rolled over away from me, I laughed and tugged at him. "Wake up!" I whined and got up, pulling him on his back and straddling him, he slowly pealed his eyes open and looked up at me.

"You're beautiful with bed head." He mumbled and draped his arms over his eyes, I pulled then off and leaned down to kiss him. He finally was awake enough to kiss back. "Mmm, good morning." He smiled into our kiss and put his hands on my thighs, gripping them tightly.

I slid my tongue into his mouth and mingled it with his; he kissed me more forcefully and moved his hands under my shirt and up my back, pulling me down on him. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest and around his torso, squeezing him tightly. He moved his hands back down to my butt and I sat back up, him following me with the kiss.

He pulled my shirt of over my head exposing my breasts to him at eye level, he massaged them as he kissed along my collar bone. He trailed his kisses down to my nipple and teased it with his tongue. I shivered at the teasing sensation and dug my nails harder into his bare back. He grew hard under me and I got wet at the thought of being on top of him during sex, we haven't ventured to try that yet, and I decided that it was time.

I yanked his pants down just enough to uncover his hard-on and I pulled my underwear down to mid thigh. Zuko took the hint and started to adjust to roll us over so he was on top but I slipped him right into me before he had a chance. A moan escaped his lips and a successful smile crept onto mine. I was in control, and I liked it. I grinded up and down slowly, taking in this new sensation. He kicked his pants off and lowered himself down onto his back slowly, he was shaking already.

"Oh baby." He moaned as I grinded up and down on him. Soon my underwear proved to be in the way but I didn't want to get up, I thought about what I would be losing by tearing them off. I came to the quick conclusion that I have plenty more, and they won't be missed. I ripped them right off and Zuko stared at me, stunned. "Oh my god," He said with wide eyes up at me. "You're incredible!" He exclaimed and threw his head back down on the pillow. I smiled and moved faster up and down on top of him, while it wasn't the best, it was still good, the best part was watching Zuko's face cringe with pleasure and hearing him moan more than he had in the past week.

I moved faster and faster, moving my hips in circles and sideways, anything that seemed to make Zuko moan and tense up, I wanted to please him so badly.

He lifted my hips off of him slightly and started thrusting up into me, fast. We both moaned and I leaned back for the ultimate experience, it was amazing. He stopped abruptly, panting and I raced to catch my own breath.

"Please, keep going." He begged breathlessly, our bodies were slick against each other with sweat and I was reaching my end, this fast paced sex was exhausting, I have no idea how he does it on top all the time.

I mounted him again and want fast and hard right away, supporting myself with my hands on his chest, digging my nails into him as he was holding butt, pushing me down on him hard each time. He moaned with every breath.

His body quivered under mine, tensing up. I pushed out more thrusts as fast as I could before he held my hips down on his. He shook beneath me and I felt his dick pulse inside me as he ejaculated inside me.

There was a moment of pure elated love between him and me right before the shock of what just happened hit us. He sat up and pulled me off of him and set me in front of him, his head down.

"Zuko…" I whispered and raised his head to look up at me. He wouldn't look me in the eye.

In the panic I had an idea, I stood up off the bed and put my hand on my lower abdomen and concentrated. "Maybe I can just…. Water bend it out…" I took a few deep breaths, desperately trying to find the right liquid inside my body, and not to end up blood bending myself into never having children again. Zuko's head shot up, fear in his eyes and little bit of disappointment mixed in there.

I took more deep breaths, silently wishing this would work and not hurt me.

"No you might hurt yourself…." Zuko said in a pained voice. I ignored his plea and exhaled once more before bending what I hoped was the right fluid.

I double over in crippling pain and cried out.

"Katara!" Zuko dove to catch me before I hit the floor.

Tears instantly formed in my eyes, I couldn't fix this, this had potential to be one of the worst mistakes we could ever make.

"I'm sorry, I cant…" I said and allowed myself to sit on the floor, knees folded to my chest and my head buried, I left the tears flow from my eyes. I heard Zuko sit on the floor next to me and assume a similar position, sighing out loud.

"Katara, I…" He was at a loss for words much like I was. "I don't even know what came over me…" He was going to take all the blame for this when in reality I knew I was just as much at fault, I was caught up in the moment and the heat of it all and I allowed it to happen. I could have stopped it just as easily as he could, and I didn't.

"It was just as much my fault as yours, Zuko." I whispered, I couldn't even bring my eyes too look over to him, I felt like I weighed a million pounds and gravity was trying to drag me down to its depths. All felt lost.

Next thing I knew I was in Zuko's lap and his arms held me tightly.

"We're in this together." He whispered into my ear. My heart pounded stronger at the thought that I wasn't in this alone, if something bad did happen.

"I know." I whispered back.

"No matter what, Katara." He pulled back and made a point to look me directly in the eye.

I nodded at him, holding eye contact.

"I love you." He breathed, his eyes softened. This was the first time since he'd said it for the first time and my body melted into his, still the same, blissful feeling amidst all this distress. I loved this man, so, so dearly. I knew everything would be alright, as long as we stuck by each others sides.


	18. Chapter 18: Home

**Guys I'm sorry about the delayed update. I just started working again so there is going to be some space in between updates now. :( I really didn't want to put this part out there because it's only half of what I wanted it to be but I feel really bad about the wait. I'm gonna try to get as much out as I can when I can. Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

The silence was not necessarily awkward that surrounded us the remainder of the day, but it was uncomfortable to be modest. The company of each other isn't what made it uncomfortable, more than anything I wanted to be with him right now, especially now. The situation is what set the mood. We made a mistake and did not know what was going to happen, and honestly we would not know what is going to happen for a while yet. That while would only be a few weeks, but that would be an eternity.

Tonight was supposed to be bad enough having to bring up the talk about me leaving and now that seemed lightweight compared to this. I don't even want to bring it up, but while the mood is down already I might as well.

"Zuko." I asked him from across the couch, we were lounging on the couch in front of the fireplace, our legs tangled together. He made a noise to let me know he was listening and glanced over to me. Hey eyes were bagged, but the emotion was unreadable. "There's something else we need to talk about now." There was an emotion, exasperated, his face screamed at me to just not, but it was important. "Well, I don't know if you know this but I'm done teaching at the school now, so." I paused for a response and when I got nothing I sighed. "Zuko please talk." I begged.

"Katara of course I want you to stay here, especially now. But do you want to go home for a while, I understand if you do." He reached over and squeezed my hand, giving me a halfhearted smile.

Well, it's better than nothing.

"Aang and Toph are coming home next weekend, just for the weekend." I didn't want to share this with Zuko but part of me felt that he should know when my fiancée would be returning home. Zuko nodded, no words, no sighing or even an upset glimmer in his eye. He must've accepted already that I would have to see Aang again, and I'm not yet entirely his.

"Then you should go home and relax a bit before they come home." He suggested. "I want you to come back here though, Katara. I don't want to be away from you." He whispered, pain in his voice. I reached up to cup his cheek in my hand, looking him in the eye.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can Zuko. I don't want to be away from you either." I mustered up the smallest, honest smile I could. This last week held some of the most life changing and wonderful days I've ever experienced in my life. I'm going home happy despite what happened in the last 24 hours here in the Fire Nation. Something remarkable happened, I found the love of my life, and he happened to be one of my best friends and people I'm most comfortable with. This is going to be tough, for many reasons, but at least I have him standing beside me.


	19. Chapter 19: Surprise

**Thank you all for being so patient with me, I had no idea work would take up so much time now. I haven't forgotten about this tho! Enjoy :)**

* * *

We said goodbye early the next day after spending the night together. We went to sleep early the night before; I could barely sleep even though I was more exhausted than I ever felt in my life. We both were emotionally drained.

I felt numb the entire journey back to Ba Sing Se. Two days of sitting in a carriage, getting no sleep, just my thoughts and me locked inside that tiny space. These past few days with Zuko has completely changed my life, I loved him with all of me, and we could potentially have a child together, which was a very terrifying thought, but it was a reality that we had to accept. I would be seeing Aang soon, sooner than I was prepared for. He didn't know anything about what was going on, he didn't even know I was in the fire nation this past week.

I have no idea what I am going to tell him, I do have to tell him. It's not right what I did to him and I have to own up to it.

He is never going to the same; he is going to hate me. Aang has such a trusting spirit and I betrayed him.

Standing in front of my home in Ba Sing Se was looking at a stranger's house, a part of someone else's life that I didn't know anymore.

I didn't hear any noise from inside and breathed a sigh of relief; I didn't want to face Shoji or any of the kids right now. I just wanted to go up to my room and sleep or take a bath; I wanted to ease back into this life, this life without Zuko around whenever I wanted him. Back to being alone at home all the time, never doing anything except cooking for Shoji and the kids, and waiting for someone to come see me.

Only this time I wanted that someone to be Zuko, not Aang.

I held the door handle and looked down at the ground, I wanted to close my eyes and open them to find myself in Zuko's arms.

I wrapped my arms around myself and rested against the door. I pretended it was his arms holding me, I missed him so much, and I needed him right now.

"I'm falling apart…" I whispered to myself and shuddered. I took a few deep breaths to compose myself before walking back into my old life again. I sighed one last time and opened the door. At least I could be alone for a while.

"Welcome home!"

Or not.

Could nightmares be real? I'm pretty sure I was living in one now. To anyone else on the plant being welcomed home by their closest friends, family, and fiancée would make them the happiest person in the world. No, this _was _a nightmare, I could barely think about facing Aang again, but to have all of them standing there with smiles on their face, happy to see me.

Toph, Shoji, Izumi, Naomi, Sokka, a very pregnant Suki, Maya and Aang… Aang standing there in front of the group, his big toothy smile on his face.

Aang… He looked so happy; he had no idea what I had done and what was going to happen to us.

"Hi, everyone. What a surprise!" I said through my teeth and forced a smile, I walked over into Aangs open arms, hugging him. It felt so foreign to be holding him, to actually be by him. It had been months and then I fell in love with Zuko, so it was even stranger.

"I missed you." He said and smiled at me, he was just barely taller then me so looking him directly in the eyes was inevitable, and not doing so could only suggest that I was hiding something from him.

"I missed you too." It wasn't a lie, I missed him, we were really close, and we've been inseparable for the larger portion of our lives. He kissed me lightly; it was a surprise to feel someone else's lips on mine besides Zukos. Zuko's kisses were filled with passion and heat; Aang's were cold and bland in comparison to his.

Guilt washed over me for comparing Aang to Zuko, he didn't do anything wrong and definitely did not deserve this treatment from me.

Through my thoughts of Zuko and my guilt a welcomed, familiar warmth grew inside me seeing Aang and holding him again, a genuine smile rose to my lips and I hugged him closer again.

Everyone was here, my brother and his wife and child, my close friends and their family and my fiancée. This would be a perfect situation; it was comfortable to be around these people in this group.

"Sokka!" Aang released me from his hold and I ran to my brother, we embraced, having not seen each other in a very long time. He hugged each other, laughing and swinging back and forth.

"How have you been little sis?" He asked and scruffed my hair up.

"I've been good, you didn't tell me you guys were having another baby! That's big news." I smiled at Suki and gave her a hug as well.

"We wanted to surprise everyone!" Suki defended. "It was Sokka's idea." We both gave him a glare and he put his surrender hands up.

"Well, you're surprised aren't you?" He said and I slapped him on the shoulder, then we all laughed together.

"Good to see you too, Princess." I hear Toph call out in her sassy voice; I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. She had grown to be taller than me and much stronger.

"I was getting to you. How have you been?" I laughed and nodded at Shoji and gave the kids hugs and kisses.

"Oh you know, getting stronger every day, kicking Twinkle Toe's butt all the time." She laughed and I turned to look at Aang who crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

We all sat down to catch up for a few hours. Our conversations were filled with laughter, teasing and many stories from Toph and Aang on their adventures across the world to the different air temples and villages. It sounded amazing, what they were doing. I watched Aang talk and laugh as he reminisced on all the fun he had been having the past few months. It made my heart sing to see him so happy.

I remember why I fell in love with him; he was a free loving spirit. One of the happiest people in the world, and one of the most accomplished. I just hoped that he was also one of the most forgiving people too.

Zuko crossed my mind few times during our conversations, wondering what he was doing while I was away now. I wondered if he worried about me being back by Aang at all, I never thought about him now having to go back to being around Mai all the time. I know he doesn't like their marriage much but he is a gentleman, so he will act loving toward her when necessary. The thought made me feel sick.

I missed Zuko, and the way I felt with him.

I could already feel something different inside me, I know it had only been a few days since our incident, but something felt different. I assured myself that it was just my nerves and fears getting the best of me, but I knew I was just lying to myself.

The thought of being pregnant terrified me; I've wanted kids my entire life, but not like this. I want to bring children into this life into a happy and stable family. Bringing Zuko's child into this world while I'm engaged to Aang is the farthest thing from stable I could get.

All my ideas of what my life would be like with Aang have been shattered so quickly. It felt right being with Zuko, but when I'm here, with my family and friends, it feels so wrong. Guilt was drowning me every time I looked around at their happy faces, this secret was looming over us and they have no idea, I'm going to destroy lives with what I've done.

Do I really have the heart to do this to them?

My heart ached at the thought, but I remembered that I've been living my life for Aang, everyday waiting around for him. Living by his rules, rules that I didn't agree with or want. I need to be happy with my life; I have to do something for me.

It makes sense to be with Aang, it would be easy as Zuko describe his marriage with Mai, it's what every one expects and wants from them, it's what every one wants from me. I do love Aang, but now I realize that the feelings of love I have for Aang are not ones of romance, but kinship.

If only I had realized this years ago, I hated knowing all the pain I would be causing.

"Katara?" Sokka's voice broke me out of my thoughts, I looked over to him, and they were all looking at me. "You alright?" I must have been zoning out pretty bad, looks like I missed something.

"Oh yeah, sorry, just zoning out a little bit." I laughed it off and waved it away with my hands. They all focused on me for a moment longer before they all allowed the moment to pass as well. I stood with the intention of taking Sokka away to talk to him in private. "I want to catch up with you Sokka, let's go outside." I smiled and everyone and Sokka followed me out to the backyard where the children were playing in the grass and bushes.

"How have you been? How's the South Pole?" We sat on the ledge of the porch next to each other. It felt good to be around my brother again, it brought back a familiar comfort. He's what I have left of my childhood in the Southern Water Tribe.

"It's great, the school is great, and lots of kids, benders and non-benders are really appreciating it. Some adults even come in." He laughed. "Suki's pregnant, as you saw already."

"Yeah that's great news! I want more nieces and nephews. I expect more after this one." I shoved him lightly and we laughed together. "How's dad doing?"

"He's getting old." Sokka said quietly. "All the years of war and warrior life is catching up to him fast. You should come down and visit us sometime." Sokka tried to lighten the mood with the offer, but we both knew our dad would not be around for more than a few more years. He wore himself down to the ground with all his years of battling and fighting, and there wasn't much fight left. Last time I saw him the best he could manage was walking around. I offered to heal his broken joints and torn muscles but he insisted that he did not want to mess up his life's time. He wasn't scared to go, but Sokka and I were scared to let him go.

"I might have to take up your offer on that." I smiled softly and him, he returned it the best he could and put and arm around my shoulder and pulled me in.

We sat like that for a few minutes, watching the kids wrestle and run around the yard.

I heard the door slide open and Aangs quiet footsteps approach us.

"Can I talk to her now?" Aang asked Sokka politely and Sokka gave me a quick squeeze before getting up and walking back inside, Aang took his place and sat next to me on the ledge. "Hey." He smiled over to me and I smiled back, no one can help but smile at that face.

"Hi." I responded.

"So how was your trip to the Fire Nation?"

_He knows. _

My heart stopped beating for a moment and I stared him straight in the face, only to realize he was asking completely innocently, he was genuinely asking. Like the sweetheart he is, he doesn't know, calm down. I relaxed as best as I could on the outside while my insides were tangled and spinning.

"It was great." What an understatement. "I was asked to guest teach at the Academy over there, it was a great time, the kids were all so fascinated with water bending and the histories." I thought of the most honest and genuine statement I could, something other than the real truth, _'I slept with Zuko and realized it's not you I love, but him'_. I don't think now is the time to bring that up.

"I'm very happy for you, that sounds like a great opportunity, perfect for someone like you." He smiled and gave my hand a light squeeze. Could he be a more kind-hearted person? This was eating me up inside. "Did you meet up with Zuko at all?" He asked and I melted at the sound of his name, I held my body and face composed though, as casual as I could.

"Yes, he invited me to dinner at the Palace with Mai and some friends. It was a good time, it was nice seeing him again." I nodded; hoping that sweat wasn't dripping down my face like it was on my palms.

"Him and Mai planning on starting a family soon?"

_Mai's not the one having his kids. _

He had to know that all these questions were killing me, but he really didn't, he really had no idea that my life completely changed when I was over there, I'm not his Katara anymore.

"They really didn't mention it, they seemed to be having a little bump in their relationship at the moment." I said, putting as much empathy in my voice as I could, like I was sad for them, when in reality I was the one causing the bump.

"That's too bad, maybe on the reunion on Ember Island they'll rekindle their marriage." Aang laughed to himself and I lit up inside, a living anger at the idea of Zuko being with Mai again, he was mine now.

No he's not… He's still married to Mai… and I'm still engaged to Aang.

I wanted this nightmare to end; I wanted no one to be here except for Zuko. I needed him. This life I'm living here is fake and ruining me. I needed to get back to the Fire Nation as soon as I could; I needed to get back to Zuko as soon as I could.

I'm trapped here, for at least the week, who knows how long Aang is going to be home.

As soon as he flies away I'm on my way to Zuko, on my way back to the love I've been waiting for my whole life.


End file.
